Man on the Moon
by KatieLou1
Summary: The Doctor lands on the moon outside a barren moonbase. He is thrown into trouble right from the start as the TARDIS goes missing and he discovers a body.Will he catch the killer in time and escape unscathed?
1. Prologue

Doctor Who: Man on the Moon

Moonbase 6 used to be brimming with the sound of machinery and the chatter of human voices. Now it was barren and silent. Governor Hake of Earth Protection didn't want to check it out, with his smart Italian suit he looked very out of place on the dusty surface of Earths natural satellite, even from the sky it gave him the creeps. Looking at his watch he didn't notice the approaching shadows of many hungry creatures, sniffing out the smell of warm human flesh. He didn't feel the cold hands clamp over his mouth before it was too late. The last person to ever visit Moonbase 6 screamed as he was dragged into enveloping darkness.  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"AH" the Doctor shouted at the otherwise empty TARDIS interior, and then suddenly stopped crestfallen. He brushed his hand through his spiky brown hair and peered into the scanner screen. "The Moon! Earth's only natural satellite, a peaceful place, known to be made of cheese. Why have you brought me here, eh old girl?"  
The silence of the surface of the moon was lost in the sudden grind of alien engines as an old Earth police box materialised into space. A tall skinny man, in a pinstriped suit stepped out; arms stretched and walk into the direction of the Moonbase. On the security screens it showed him approaching. A man in an Italian suit glanced onto the smooth monitor then back to the tall green, spindly legged creature that had infiltrated his brain. It was like a praying mantis, only its face and arms were humanoid "Is this him" Hake asked in a dry voice unlike his own. The creature, whose name was Divfegner, answered in a slippery voice "Yes that is the Doctor, the last of a once famous race. And I want him dead!" Divfegner let out a shrill but evil laugh making Hake's bones ache inside.  
The Doctor made his way across the dusty surface of the moon over to the ruins of Moonbase 6, there was the smell of iron in the air and the Doctor was determined to find out why he was here. "I think I'll take the staff entrance" he said to no-one in particular. Taking his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and pointed it at the lock, a reassuring click told him he was in! "Oh yes" he smiled as he stepped through the door and into deep darkness. Something about the emptiness of Moonbase 6 gave him the impression someone else had called him here. "Hello" he called through the black, empty corridor. "Is anyone home, I'm the Doctor." There was still no reply.  
Divfegner was laughing, surely the Timelord would realise he was in a trap, was he really so stupid. He looked over at his smartly dressed servant. When the doctor was dead his brothers and sisters, primitive though they were, would get a good feast; Hake would not know what is going on. Suddenly a sharp tap at the door made him turn around. "Come on in" he tittered. The door creaked slowly open to reveal several other creatures, the same type as Divfegner. The tall bluish one spoke in a voice that would suit the Judoon, "Brother, have you news of him. The Doctor" Hake stared at the 3 aliens Divfegner his blue brother and purple sister. Divfegner looked his brother and sister in the eyes, all four of them and replied "He has arrived."  
  



	3. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2  
"Hello" the Doctor cried again, there was definitely someone here, when he scanned the area with the sonic screwdriver life signs had appeared, so where were they. "I got the distress call, I think it came a bit late but Hello, I'm here." He walked along the dank, dark corridor for about another 2 paces when he saw the battered shape of a body. As he approached he saw that it wasn't a body but a shell suit covering a shrivelled skeleton. "Im sorry, Im so sorry" he said to the remains. He now knew why he was here and what had killed this poor unfortunate person. It was a Venusian Assassin. The Venusian assassins were banished from their home planet for crimes against the state, and now they were here. The Doctor turned and ran back the way he came; exiting the doorway he found out that not only that he could breathe, but that the TARDIS had gone. "Oh very clever" he shouted, picking up a nearby stone he threw it at the sky, he watched as it carried on flying through the air. "No force field, so how am I breathing?" He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the air around him; glancing at the sonic he was shocked. The air around the base was fully breathable but anywhere else wasn't, it was like the base modified air around it. Now he needed to find his ship.  
Divfegner and his brother were laughing, behind them stood the TARDIS, in all its glory, ready and waiting its master's return. In the Earthlight it looked bigger than it was, and the two Venusians stroked its solid blue slides with their long slender fingers. Hake didn't know what was going on, the aliens had disappeared and all he could do was watch the cameras, he could see this Doctor bloke crouched over an area of the base, sniffing the dust, just who was he anyway. Tracking the TARDIS had never been so hard, usually the Timelord senses would kick in, but now it was if it had been blanked from the Doctors mind. Placing his brainy specs back into the breast pocket of his suit, the Doctor wandered into the direction of a derelict depot for the base.. "C'mon! Work you stupid brain!" the Doctor yelled, slapping his forehead hard. Now he was really annoyed, he was brought to the moon for no reason, and now the TARDIS had gone. It was time he investigated! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Hake was sat in the control room, fiddling with the lock on his briefcase. The sound of shrill laughter came from outside, and in walked Divfegner, and his family. Hake turned to his alliances. "Is it done?" he said callously, glancing at the four eyed creatures that stood in front of him. Divfegner giggled "Yes. The Timelord is walking right into our trap!" He sat at the control desk and flicked a switch.  
The Doctor was pelting down a dark corridor, sonic-screwdriver held above his head, when a door opened. He glanced at the sonic "I'm sure I didn't do that…lets see who's hiding in there" he walked up to the door and stepped through, there he saw the TARDIS. He chuckled to himself. "That was easy!" He said and approached the machine, taking the Tardis key out his pocket he inserted it into the lock and stepped inside…to find that this wasn't the TARDIS at all. "What!? Where am I?" the doctor announced, a slight panic in his voice. He was about to answer again when long ropes twisted around him, and cold slippery hands took away his air.  
Dolly laughed, her brothers would be proud of her for capturing the Timelord, for he was the one who banished them in the first place. She thrust her purple hands into the pockets of his jacket and took out his trusty sonic device, laughing she slipped it under her bow and dragged the unconscious Timelord to the torture she felt something grip her hand, looking down she saw the Doctors hand curled round hers, and his eyes were wide and flashing. "Now, I don't think putting me in there is a very good idea. Do you?" Dolly scowled at him then sneered "Yes I do!" she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pushed him hard, the door of the chamber came cascading down from the ceiling leaving the Doctor trapped and alone. Dolly giggled madly and ran to tell her brothers.  
On the cold, hard concrete floor, the Doctor started to stir. He opened his eyes and felt his head throb. "How rude!" he harrumphed and glanced around at his surroundings. "Dull. At least they could have tried to give this Timelord some luxury; still at least I have my sonic" he put his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket- no sonic. He rummaged a bit more. No sonic. "Oh thats not fair! Not fair at all! I will get out and then someone will be in trouble. It's not nice when I'm angry!"  
The two male venusians listened intently as their sister told them her story. When she had finished a wide, but evil grin spread across Divfegner's face. "Dolly!" he cried, pulling her close. "You are a genius, little sister!" he said, voice high and slippery. Hake glanced over at the hugging Venusians and coughed in warning, Divfegner turned his insectine head toward him and blurted out a sharp question "What! What is it human?" his four eyes glittered as they found Hake's boring into hs mind for information. Hake felt uneasy and replied in a dry tone "The Doctor bloke, he's moving, in the cell." There was a sudden rush of green, blue and purple as the three Venusians stared into the screen.  
"Let me out!" yelled the Doctor, he'd tried everything, he'd ran at the door, he kicked the door, and it still didn't budge. Picking himslelf up from the floor he took a deep breathe and turned to look at the camera, which was watching his every move. Grinning he took a piece of paper and some string out of his pocket. "Time to turn off Big Brother" he shuddered "Never doing that again." Backing against the wall he jumped and lunged him self at the camera, covering the lense with the paper he yanked it off the wall. "Right..now we're in trouble"  
The 3 venusians gasped as the Doctor ran at the camera, then scowled as the picture faded from veiw. Hake chuckled, he was starting to like this Doctor and he had a feeling that he was the only way out of here.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The Doctor sat in his boring concrete cell twiddling his thumbs. He knew he had angered the Venusians, that was obvious, but what were they planning? Suddenly the solid slap of concrete that covered the door was lifted away and the Doctor gasped to see a man in a suit staring back at him. "Hello!" he said cheerfully "I'm the Doctor, can you get me out?" Hake stared at the Doctor, he looked in his late 30s, what were his masters fussing about, he was just a skinny bloke in a suit. Coughing Hake addressed the Doctor "Governor Hake, Earth Protection" he held out his hand. The Doctor grinned "Nice to meet you Governor Hake" he shook his hand, grin plastered to his face. "Now..where would I go to make an iquiry because quite frankly Ive been treated rather badly!" the Doctor asked, emphasising his voice when he complained. Hake was taken aback "Urm.. yes Doctor" he said in a whisper "Follow me." The Doctor's grin widened "Brilliant! Allons-y!" Hake raised and eyebrow at the Doctors enthusiasm, but shook it off, some people were just overly happy.

Divfegner wandered across the control room, watching the conversation of his enemy and his human companion closely. He turned to his brother and sister and nodded, turning back to the screen he noticed the figures were gone, and let out a shrill laugh "Oh good boy Hake! You shall bring the Doctor to his death!" Divfegners brother and sister laughed with him, the sycronisation of their laughs sounding like a boiling kettle.

Hake and the Doctor headed towards the control room down the long metal corridors of Moonbase 6. Hakes footsteps echoed along the corridor wheras the Doctor's canvas shoes kept silent on the solid floor. Hake turned a corner and the Doctor stopped. "Keep going Hake! I'll ctahc you up, bit tired" he said, covering his lie with his energetic tone. Hake nodded "Ok Doctor, just follow the map I slipped into your pocket" the Doctor grinned and reached into his pocket, he pulled out the map and looked at it then looked ahead of him "Secret passageway" he smiled and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. The door clicked open and the Doctor grinned madly "The TARDIS! Oh here you are old girl, have the evil aliens hurt you?" he stroked its side gently and turned to the door, luckily the venusians hadnt taken the TARDIS key from him and her didn't stop grinning as he inserted the key into the lock and ran in, running round the console in circles.  
Hake scowled and turned round "DOCTOR" he yelled, "Come back!" he ran to fetch his masters, when the Doctors voice echoed across the Moonbase. "Hake, Venusians, your too late, I have my ship back, and I have sent out a message to the Shadow Proclamation, you'll be arrested faster than you can say Raxacoricofallapatorius! Ive got adventures, planets to see, people to save and an awful lot of running to do!" his voice lingered for a few moments more. Divfegner scowled and slapped Hake hard across the back of the head as the sound of the TARDIS engines was heard and a heavy breeze swept through the Moonbase, a few minutes later, and the TARDIS and the Doctor were gone.

Hake flinced under the hands of the three aliens, their eyes angry and full of fire. "Im sorry!" he yelled "I didn't know!" Divfegner bared his teeth "Lair, lying human scum, you helped him escape! And now.." he paused, and evil smirk on his face "You will die." Hakes eyes widened as the venusians hands clamped tight over his mouth and the other two cut of his air, Hake's eyes were paniced before he was enveloped in darkness and his body was dragged to the control room, the venusians tearing at his flesh until there was nothing left of Governor Hake accept a dry, shrivelled, skelton.


End file.
